A Conversation in the Future
by mokakenobi
Summary: A small piece during "Fear Her". The Doctor and Jack meet, timey-wimey stuff takes place


A/N: Okay, this takes place in Jack's future as it is set during the Episode "Fear Her" from Doctor Who. Just keep in mind that Jack knows all of what is to come for the Docotr while our Time Lord meets him only months after their last encounter. I hope you'll enjoy this. This is the next piece in my Jack/Ten series.

* * *

**A Conversation in the Future**

Jack was really annoyed. First the whole Olympic stadium had gone missing along with the people in it on top. Then they had miraculously reappeared without Torchwood having a hand in it. Jack hadn't been able to even think properly before all of it was over and it always made him anxious not to know what sort of alien had tried to invade earth. The UNIT guys were as oblivious to what had happened as he, which meant they hadn't been the ones who had solved it. It left only one person who would have been able to pull this off, but it couldn't be, could it?

The last time he had seen the Doctor, he had been in a hurry to leave Cardiff and he had refused any help from Jack, claiming it was too dangerous to take him with him. It added to his frustration that he hadn't heard from the Time Lord since then. It always made him uneasy when the Doctor disappeared and failed to return in time. Trouble magnet that he was, he regularly was forced to come back with the help of the TARDIS emergency protocol and in the end they needed a medic to look after him.

He craned his neck when he felt the crowd getting restless once more and he realised that the torch bearer was getting slower under the weight of the Olympic torch. He sighed - It didn't seem to be over then. Just when he began looking around for Gwen, his breath caught in his throat. A man in a long coat was running toward the young man with the torch and took it from him just in time to finish the symbolic deed.

"Is that. . . ?" he heard Gwen behind him and turned around nodding.

"It's the Doctor. I knew he had something to do with this. Come on!"

He turned away from the crowd and headed for the stadium. With their Torchwood ID it was easy to get to the VIP tribune and with awe Jack observed his Doctor lighting the Olympic fire. He could have sworn that the Time Lord had whispered something while doing so and he loved the triumphant smile crossing his friend's face. He hadn't seen that one for a long while. Instinctively he reached out with his mind to tell the Doctor that he was here, waiting for him at the bottom of the podium and suddenly he knew why his friend looked so different. They must be way out of synch in their timelines. The Doctor was still young, younger than Jack had felt him for what seemed like ages. However, the bond was already there, so the Time Lord shouldn't be too surprised by his mental intrusion.

* * *

"Go on! Join your brothers and sisters. They'll be waiting!"

The Doctor was happy that for once he had been able to help an alien being go back to where it belonged. This one had really not meant to cause any harm, being just a child acting out because of its loneliness.

He turned around receiving the frantic applause from the crowd when he felt something tugging at the edges of his consciousness. _'Jack!'_ he thought with joy and then began to count how many years had passed since he had last met the Captain in the Torchwood Hub. Back then Jack hadn't been able to reach him that easily through their just newly established bond. It must have been around six years for the Torchwood leader, which meant they were really out of synch this time. However, as much as this worried him, knowing he had to be cautious, he was also overjoyed when he realized that it meant he would keep this bond with the Captain over the years and that it would grow even stronger by the feel of it.

He looked around and a broad smile crossed his face when he saw his friend standing at the bottom of the stage with a brown-haired girl who looked suspiciously like a maid he had once met in Cardiff when Rose and he had encountered the Gelth. The Captain's eyes were sparkling with joy and he made his way down to them.

There was a brief hesitation on Jack's part before he stepped forward to hug him. It was a bit out of character for his Captain to not ask for permission first but the Doctor decided that for his friend many years had passed and their relationship could have changed.

"Doctor," Jack said when he released him. "I am happy to see you. I take it that it was _you_ who sorted out the mess with people disappearing then."

The Doctor gave him a nod. "Just a lost Isolus who was drawn to Earth by accident. We fixed its ship and sent it back home," he replied and looked toward the girl standing at Jack's side. She didn't look surprised and he reached out with his hand. "I'm the Doctor. Well, I gather you already know that. However, I haven't met you yet, so it's only polite to introduce myself. I hope Jack has told you about the timeline thingy?"

She laughed and took his hand. "Well at least I finally get the explanation you've promised me when I saw you for the first time. I am Gwen Cooper and I am working for Torchwood. Well, I have been working for them for quite a long time now and yes, we've already met several times before."

He gave her a frown but she didn't elaborate any further. Apparently she knew what to do. As always his Captain had prepared his employees for the eventuality that they would meet the Time Lord out of synch.

"So, Doctor," Jack cut in. "When was the last time we met? You should know that it has been while for me, as I am the one living on the slow path while you're the one traveling around in time on a whim."

"Oh, you should remember it well. I've seen you for the last time, when this," he pointed toward his head, indicating the existence of the bond to Jack without giving anything away to Gwen, "began."

He saw the shock on Jack's face at this revelation and the Captain swallowed briefly before replying. "Well, that was quite a long time ago."

The Doctor felt a bit unnerved when he saw multiple emotions cross the Captain's face and had to fight the urge to ask. He knew Jack would be professional enough not to give anything away, but the hint of despair he saw in the other man's eyes didn't do anything to calm him down. He shoved the temptation deep into his mind and with his trade mark brilliant smile, he took the Captain's hand in his. "Come on, I need to return to Rose. I am sure she will be worried about me by now. Oh, and she will be over the moon to see you, Jack."

He tried to ignore the brief moment when the Captain's face fell before the other man began to stammer, "Rose, well yes. . . Wouldn't do to worry her, would it? Let's go then." He turned toward Gwen. "I gather you have this covered. Just tell the people from UNIT that the Doctor has sorted this one out. He should still be on their staff list."

The Time Lord looked around. "I still am? Wow, they should really do something about that. I haven't worked with them for such a long time."

Jack had regained his composure and the Doctor saw all the knowledge of the last few years hidden behind it. He felt pride when he saw his friend dealing with it. Even if this probably wasn't the first time that Jack had met him out of synch, it was the first time for the Doctor and there was always a risk involved in something like this. Knowing that the Captain was able to stop himself from trying to prevent things from happening was a great relief. Considering that their bond seemed to be so much stronger now, he was sure that they had a stable companionship going on.

* * *

He should be here by now. Rose was looking around searching for the familiar face of the Doctor in the crowd. Then suddenly she saw the two men in their long coats and a bright smile crossed her face. He had run into Jack, no wonder it took him a bit longer to return then. Slowly she approached them from behind.

"Cake?" she said with a wink, holding up a cupcake, when the Doctor turned around to her.

"Top banana!" he exclaimed with joy at seeing it. He took a big bite and his face changed into a blissful expression. "I can't stress this enough. Ball bearings you can eat. Masterpiece!" He turned toward Jack and the Captain was laughing at his evident joy.

Rose couldn't help but voice how worried she had been. "I thought I'd lost you."

He gave her a brilliant smile, shoving away any negative thoughts that still lingered. "Nah. Not on a night like this. This is a night for lost things being found." He placed his arm around her shoulder and the Captain did the same, smiling broadly at them. "I even found our best friend," the Time Lord said with affection and Rose gave Jack a happy smile.

"You've been busy," the Captain commented with a wink.

"You really could say that," she replied. "While he was trapped who knows where, I had to figure it out on my own. Well," she gave the Doctor a sheepish look. "I have to admit that he gave me the _one_ clue I needed. But that's what the Doctor does, even trapped in a painting he's just brilliant."

Jack laughed. "Trapped in a painting?"

The Doctor made a dismissal gesture with his hand. "Oh, long story. Let's just be glad that it's over. This time it was my faithful Rose who saved the day."

She blushed at the compliment and couldn't help but take a deep breath of relief at having him back.

"Come on," the Time Lord said and his grip around both of them strengthened.

"What now?" she asked.

"I wanna go to the Games, it's what we came for," he answered as if that should have been obvious. Then he gave Jack a questioning look. "You're coming with us, aren't you?"

The Captain seemed to hesitate for a moment, then he nodded. "Well, I am sure Gwen can do without me for now."

Rose was glad that he would stay and the smile she gave her friend showed her joy. Then she took the Doctor's hand in hers, a mischief grin on her face. "Go on. Give us a clue. Which events do we do well in?"

She had to suppress a laugh when she saw the expression on the Time Lord's face. Oh, he just loved this.

"Well, I will tell you this, Papua New Guinea surprised everyone in the shot put," he said in a teasing tone.

"Really? You're joking, aren't you?" she replied with surprise. "Doctor? Are you serious, or are you joking?"

He smiled and she loved the way his expression became all mysterious. "Wait and see."

Jack chuckled and added, "Spoilers. . . ."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, can't have that, can we?"

All of them looked up into the sky where the fireworks began to take place.

After a while Rose's expression became more serious and she said, "You know what? They keep on trying to split us up, but they never ever will."

She was bit put out when she saw Jack flinch at her words but her gaze shifted toward the Doctor immediately, knowing that he must have seen the Captain's movement, too.

The Time Lord swallowed briefly and then replied, "Never say '_Never ever'_."

She didn't like his tone and she was even more worried at Jack's facial expression, as if the Captain knew something they didn't. "Nah, we'll always be okay, you and me. Don't you reckon, Doctor?" she tried to play her own disquiet down.

It took the Doctor a moment to react and when he did a shiver ran down her spine. "Something in the air. Something is coming," he said, his eyes fixed on the sky.

"What?" She looked toward Jack and saw an apologetic shimmer in his eyes. Then her gaze shifted back to the Doctor, whose eyes had become dark with a knowledge she couldn't grasp.

"A storm's approaching," he said and his hand squeezed her's firmly.

The two men exchanged a brief look and Rose was sure that Jack knew exactly what the Doctor was talking about. Well, it should be obvious, the Captain must have already lived through everything that awaited them. It had been about six years since they had last seen him. She swallowed against the lump in her throat. She really wanted to ask her friend what was in store for them but the Doctor would never approve of it and Jack wouldn't give her any information, knowing well enough about timelines and all that.

* * *

They had enjoyed a lovely evening and Jack had tried to shove the knowledge that this would be the last time they would be together like this into the back of his mind. He surely had met the Doctor out of sync before but never had he felt so helpless when it happened. Knowing that major events were looming in the background and not being able to do something about it was different. He was barely able to withstand the temptation to alter things.

However, the Doctor had given him very detailed instructions on what to do during this particular encounter. Jack hadn't known it then but now that the day had arrived, he was well aware what the Time Lord expected of him.

They had returned into the TARDIS after having celebrated the successful opening of the Olympic Games and it didn't take Rose long to excuse herself. She had to be knackered after all that she had done this day and Jack was glad that the possibility to do what the Doctor had instructed him to do was presenting itself.

They sat in the console room and the Doctor had made tea. Jack was trying to approach the subject but somehow he wasn't able to do it.

The Doctor must have sensed his hesitation and placed a hand on his, giving him an encouraging smile. "What is it that bothers you?" he asked. "Well, apart from everything that is wrong about this encounter. . . apart from the things you can't tell me, I mean."

Jack heaved a deep sigh. "I just try to remember what exactly I am to tell you and what not. . ." he tried to postpone the inevitable, he knew it and a glance toward the Time Lord told him that he felt it too.

"I am sure you already know that," the Doctor said. "You shouldn't tell me anything. Unless there is something I told you to do. . ."

Jack took a deep breath, gathering up the courage to begin. "Did you have the talk, yet?" he asked, hoping that the Time Lord would know which talk. Considering their last encounter had ended with this subject, it was highly probable that this was the case.

The Doctor gave him a frown and Jack couldn't help the feeling that he was trying to appear oblivious when actually he was not. Well, this would be more difficult then.

"What are you talking about?" the Doctor asked with an innocent expression on his face.

The Captain sighed. "So, you didn't tell her," he said with a resigned voice. "I already expected that, to be honest. How long has it been for you since you left?"

The Time Lord shifted uncomfortably. "Let me think. We met Jackie and this guy who tried to get to me through her. . . I'd say about two months. . ."

"Two months? And you never found an opportunity to talk to her? Doc, you're avoiding it," the Captain exclaimed, not trying to hide his annoyance.

"I am not even sure it's a good idea to tell her, Jack." The Time Lord looked down, avoiding his friend's scrutinizing gaze.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing and he had to fight against showing his annoyance too openly. "You're not? I thought we had talked about this. I thought I already had you convinced. . . Apparently not. Well, whether you like it or not, you have to be honest. There's no point in delaying this any longer, because. . . ." He trailed off, knowing that he couldn't end this sentence without disrupting timelines.

However, the Doctor had picked it up and the Captain cringed at the sad expression in his friend's eyes. "Because I am going to lose her anyway. I know that's what you wanted to say, Jack. So why add this into it?"

Jack felt helpless. He hadn't expected this to be so difficult. "Because. . . Oh Doc, please you need to speak to her. She _needs_ to know," he replied, his tone pleading now.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair and Jack could feel his desperation over the bond. Then the Time Lord looked up with tears glistening in his eyes. "I can see that our timelines will be separated soon. She's going to leave or die in battle just as the beast has predicted. So, why should I make her even more miserable by telling her that she can never be with me? Tell me, Jack!" He nearly shouted and his voice was laced with sadness and despair.

Jack knew that he wouldn't get through to his friend like this. They had to calm down. "Okay, just let us sit down calmly and talk about this. Don't you have a drink on this ship of yours?" he asked, trying to keep his tone soft.

The Time Lord gave him a nod. "Let's go into the library. I should have stored some good old Scotch there."

* * *

They settled in the library, both with a glass of Scotch in their hands. The silence was palpable and the Doctor felt that Jack wouldn't begin to talk before he was ready. He appreciated it. The Captain seemed to know how to deal with him. They must have spent some time with each other in the space of the last few years.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Time Lord knew there was no postponing it any longer. "So tell me, Jack. Why is this so important?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from trembling.

"You know I can't tell you anything about. . ." Jack began, his sorrow evident in his tone.

"I know, Spoilers. . . Where did you even get such a word for it?" The Doctor replied with a slight chuckle.

"Spoilers. . . ." Jack responded with a smile and the Doctor gave him a nod, accepting that all of this would be explained one day in his personal future.

The Time Lord shook himself before trying a new approach. "Yeah right, you can't tell me what's going to happen. But you can try to convince me without actually telling me. You already must have done so, I gather. . . ." he left out his usual explanation about circular paradoxes, being sure that Jack would have heard that lesson often enough.

Jack heaved a sigh. "Oh this is a whole new level of timey wimey, Doc. . . I didn't convince you yet. I know that it's important that I do but this hasn't yet happened for me. So, let me think about it for a moment." He took a sip of his Scotch and looked up again. "Yes, that could actually work," he grinned satisfied. "Let's talk about choices. . . ."

The Doctor had to smile at seeing his friend struggling with the subject. But now he was surprised. "Choices?" he asked, not quite knowing where this was heading.

"Yeah, the choices we have to make in our lives. When are we able to make our best choices, Doc?" Jack asked and locked eyes with him.

The Doctor gave him a frown, not sure where this was going yet. However, he was able to follow Jack and he appreciated the fact that the Captain had chosen an approach that worked for him. Answering this question was easy as soon as he was able to rationalize about it, leaving the emotional background about Rose behind.

"When we have all the necessary information. When we are able to weigh all the possibilities without disregarding anything vital. . ." He swallowed, suddenly realizing why Jack had chosen this subject. "She has to make a choice then. . . ." he said, his voice resigned as it dawned on him what that choice would entail.

Jack nodded. "Yes, and as difficult as this is for you, Doc, you should give her the opportunity to actually _make_ it this time."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?_ This_ time?"

With a deep sigh, the Captain looked up to him, his expression showing how important this was. "Well, you tend to make choices for us. . . But it's important that you let her decide on her own this time."

The Time Lord gave him a disbelieving snort. "I don't make choices for her. She chose to stay with me, she chose to travel with me. . . ."

"Yeah, and she chose to leave on Satellite Five?" Jack interrupted him.

"That's different. I wanted to keep her safe."

"I understand that, Doctor, but in the end it didn't help, did it? She came back and saved us all. Now, in this case it turned out for the best but only because she made her own choice, ignoring your instructions. You can't make her do anything. And if you accept that, you should accept that she needs all the necessary information to make a choice when the moment has come." Jack explained and the Doctor saw the sad shimmer in his eyes.

"She has to leave me then. . . ." he said, not as a question but knowing that it was a fact.

"I can't tell you that, Doc," the Captain replied with a regretful tone.

"You don't need to." The Time Lord took a deep breath. "You're right then; I can't delay it any longer. This storm that I felt earlier. . . It's about her. I am going to lose her and you're telling me that she needs to choose to do so. . . ." He couldn't actually believe it but somehow the timelines were clearer now than they had been before this conversation. He smiled wanly and looked up. "I told you to remind me, didn't I?"

Jack swallowed briefly then gave him a nod, apparently deciding that giving this information wasn't against the Time Lord's rules.

The Doctor chuckled. "I haven't done the best job preparing you for this though. You shouldn't be insecure about what you can or cannot tell me."

Obviously the Captain was relieved that the light tone had returned into their conversation. However, his smile was sad when he said, "Let's just say, you had something else on your mind then."

The Doctor already knew what Jack was talking about. He would lose his companion and he would be heartbroken. But the warm shimmer in his friend's eyes told him something even more important. Jack would be there, the Captain would help him through this and their relationship seemed to have grown because of it.

* * *

When Jack came into the kitchen the next morning he was surprised to find Rose sitting there alone. She seemed to be deep in thought and he briefly considered to leave her when she turned toward him.

"Morning, Jack," she said quietly and her red eyes told him that she had been crying not long before he had come in. The Doctor must have told her then.

He placed his hand reassuringly on her shoulder and gave her a compassionate look. "Is there anything. . ." He trailed off, not sure how to approach her. He couldn't tell her that he knew, could he?

She gave him a wan smile and motioned for him to sit beside her. He moved toward her and took her hand. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She raised her eyebrows at his cautious question. "You know what this is about, don't you?"

He didn't know how to react, but fortunately she seemed to realise how difficult this was for him. "He told me about Time Lords and how they aren't able to form physical relationships without a mental connection. Apparently, this is something I won't be able to give him." She gave a sad chuckle. "Well, I'm just a stupid ape after all."

Jack shook his head and squeezed her hand. "Don't say that. That's not how he sees you."

"You know," she said without acknowledging his comment. "I thought that he was oblivious, that he couldn't see how much I loved him. But all this time, he knew. All this time, Jack. . . He just wasn't able to act on it. And here I was, hoping that one day he would realise that there could be more between us. And now? What am I going to do with what he told me? And why did he? Why now?"

"You know that he loves you, don't you?" Jack replied. "He told you that much?"

Tears began glistening in her eyes. "He did. Oh Jack, he did but he also told me that it can never be. He said that I am the one that saved him after the Time War. But that he would never be able to give me what I deserved."

For the first time since all of this had begun so many years ago, Jack asked himself if this really was the better solution. However, he couldn't doubt it now. He had to rely on the Doctor's words. But he wasn't able to deny his own involvement in this. Rose deserved his honesty. "Rose," he began with a soft voice. "I told him to speak with you. I've already asked him to do so the last time you were in Cardiff. I'm sorry if it hurts you now. But I was sure that you'd want to know the truth. . . ."

She smiled at him then. "I know that you did, Jack. I forced him to tell me all about your conversation. Well, all that he was comfortable with." She looked down and took a deep breath. "I am glad that you insisted. It hurts, but we both know that it would hurt even more if he had told me later. It was time for me to get this information. I mean, this changes everything, doesn't it?"

He frowned at that. "Why?"

She gave him an incredulous glance. "Well, I promised him forever. . . But. . . You know, forever is a long time with someone who can't love you back the way you love him."

"I didn't think you travelled with him because of your love interest. You once told me that you'd stay with him no matter what," he replied, not quite able to hide a slight irritation.

She looked up with wide eyes. "No, oh no, I didn't mean that!" She shook her head. "I love to travel with him, I love him even if. . . But. . . Oh, how can I explain?"

"One day you're going to want more?" he asked, his annoyance disappeared at seeing her devastated look. "You're going to want a family on your own."

She nodded. "Well, I've always dreamt about that." She chuckled. "I have to admit that I didn't see him going all domestic with me, but I thought that there was chance for a real relationship. Now. . . Well, this won't happen, will it? And I can't see me spending my life in the TARDIS having a lover in each spaceport."

He had to laugh at the image. "Like me, you mean?" he asked with his eyebrow arched.

She laughed with him then. "Yeah, like you. . ."

He was glad to see the shimmer of joy at their banter in her eyes. What the Doctor had told her had been a blow but Rose would bounce back. And knowing what was to come, Jack was glad that she had a choice now.

* * *

The Captain stayed a few days with them after that and the Doctor was more than happy about it. He knew that his friend had been right in forcing him to have this conversation, but he hadn't been prepared for the resulting awkwardness afterwards. Jack was just the friend both he and Rose needed to move on from it.

They enjoyed the Olympic Games and spent every evening together in the TARDIS just talking. After a few days, Rose and the Doctor were as comfortable with each other as they had been before and the Time Lord was more than grateful for it.

Now it was time for their friend to leave though. New adventures were waiting for the Doctor and Rose, and Jack had to go back to Cardiff where his team was waiting for him. The Time Lord observed with a wistful shimmer in his eyes how Jack hugged Rose to say good-bye. The emotion radiating over the bond was proof that the Captain hadn't seen Rose for a long time. The storm was coming and it was coming soon.

Jack turned toward him and the Doctor opened the door to lead his friend out. When they were alone, the Time Lord gave him a weak smile. "Well, I guess the next time I'm going to see you, I will be able to understand most of this," he said and drew out a breath.

The Captain gave him a nod. "I am sure you will." Then he swallowed deeply. "This. . . um. . . I really enjoyed this."

The Doctor smiled. "Yeah, I thought so. Like a trip down the memory lane. . . I gather we both have changed much since this point in time." He had well enough noticed the deep sadness in Jack's eyes. His friend was trying to hide it but the Time Lord saw the result of the last few years in the Captain's behaviour. He was trying to shove away these thoughts however, knowing that it wouldn't help to dwell on future events.

Jack gave him a rueful smile. "We have. . . But I wouldn't change it if I had the chance. That means something, doesn't it?"

The Time Lord nodded and his face lit with a broad smile. "Oh, yes."

Jack took his hand and squeezed it firmly. "Only one thing, Doc. I sometimes wish to see you as carefree as I saw you these last few days again. Please, promise me, whatever will happen that you won't lose it."

The Doctor swallowed against the lump forming in his throat. "You should know better than anyone that I have to bounce back. And. . . I promise you I will, no matter what happens. Just promise me you will be there to remind me."

Jack moved closer and hugged him fiercely at that. "I will," he said and then he chuckled. "I just hope I didn't mess up anything or you will never talk to me again."

The Doctor laughed at that. "Honestly, Jack, after what I am feeling over the bond, I think I wouldn't be able to do that even if I wanted to. You must be very important to me in the future. The bond is so much stronger on your side than on mine."

"See you soon, Doc!" Jack said in response and the Doctor knew he was avoiding giving anything away.

He smiled. "Oh yes, Captain, I am sure my future self will be visiting very soon, now that this paradox-thing is solved."

* * *

A few days later the TARDIS materialized in the Torchwood Hub in Cardiff. Jack looked toward the stairs with a happy smile, knowing now why his friend had decided to stay away for longer than he normally used to.

When the Doctor finally came up, he rushed toward him and hugged him firmly. "I'm so glad to see you," he whispered. "What took you so long?"

The Time Lord returned the hug before separating himself from Jack. "Well, I couldn't cross my own timeline as you know well enough. And. . . . um, I've tried to return earlier. . ."

Jack had to laugh at the obvious embarrassment in the Doctor's eyes. "Let me guess, your driving skills and your time sense have abandoned you again?"

"Oi, I'll have you know that my time sense is as sharp as ever," the Time Lord replied with an indignant tone.

The Captain couldn't fight an unbelieving snort. "Yeah, whatever, it's good to see you, Doc!"

The Doctor returned his open smile. Then his expression grew serious, "Before anything else. . . I want to thank you. If you hadn't told me to be open with Rose, things could have been worse than they actually were back then."

Jack gave him a nod. "You're welcome, Doc. I'm always ready to make your paradoxes work for you, if you need me to."

The Time Lord grinned at that and Jack had a feeling that he would take him up on this offer. However, at the moment he was just glad that they were meeting while their timelines were in synch and he knew exactly what his friend needed right now.

"Cake?" he asked with a wink and took the Doctor's arm to lead him to the couch. "And then you're going to tell me every little detail about what you've been up to since we've last met."


End file.
